All Of You
by Broe929
Summary: What is really going on between Punk and AJ? Is there more to the baseball game than meets the eye? Oneshot...
1. AJ's POV

_**All Of You**_- OneShot. (I don't own anything this is just for fun!)

_**Summary**_: This short story is inspired by recent events with my own spin. What was the real story behind the baseball game?

* * *

_"It's just a game" Punk insisted_

"_I know but what if we get seen?" AJ questioned he just smirked at the small Diva's champion_

"_We're friends that's no secret" Punk shrugged _

"_Ok better question what if your girlfriend sees it?" AJ asked folding arms_

"_I will tell her the same thing I would tell anyone who asks" Punk said to her slowly "We are just friends. She knows that."_

"But we're not just friends" AJ reminded him in a small voice. Punk sighed looking down at AJ "I just don't want to deal with the ramifications if we get seen"

"Whose going to see us? It's a Cubs game AJ, I'm not taking you to a movie premiere" Punk joked 

"_Fine" AJ said to him _

"_Good" Punk said leaning and giving her a kiss on her forehead_

* * *

It all started out innocently enough. Punk was back after his Wrestlemania hiatus and AJ was the face of the Diva division. Punk and AJ had always been good friends. They shared a lot in common and he had helped her out a lot since she came to the company. But when Punk left after Wrestlemania she didn't realize how much she in fact did miss him. She kept in touch with him here and there those few months he was back in Chicago but she felt a void that she couldn't explain. They never had a physical relationship despite leading the WWE universe to believe it on screen and truth be told when Amy was around AJ kept her distance. Sure the former Diva and future Hall Of Famer was nice to her but she got the vibe that Amy could do without AJ.

The night of Payback was a big day for her. She was getting crowned the WWE Diva's Championship and that was something she had been waiting for since she was a child. Finally all the blood, sweat and tears were going to payoff. But she also knew that Punk was returning that night or so everyone hoped. He kind of fell off the grid towards the end and not even Kofi had heard from him. Punk was famous for doing what he wanted on his own time. She was sure he would have enjoyed more time off and he probably needed it but he also knew he wouldn't pass up on working a show in his own hometown. Chicago was Punk town and there was no denying it. Her stomach turned most of the night before and the morning of the big show. It was mostly nerves and partially excitement. Once she arrived at the venue she knew Punk wasn't there yet as there was still a buzz about him arriving. She had to push those thoughts out of her head and focus on her own match. Once her music hit she morphed back into the crazy/blackwidow/screaming character she had created and stepped in between the ropes and put on a hell of a show. Once the bell was rung and she heard her name it was like the entire match was erased from her memory and she was living in just this moment, which she wanted to be in forever. She stepped up on the apron and raised her championship in victory and gave her signature wicked grin to the crowd who for the most part applauded her which wasn't very common for heels. She headed backstage holding her belt in her arms and looking down at it.

"_Hey" only his voice could interrupt her thoughts at this moment. She looked up and there was her friend looking slightly different from the last time she had seen him. He had on a proud smile as he approached her "Missed me?" he questioned. AJ answered his question by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around hers and let out a breath._

"_You have no idea" AJ said still holding tight _

"_Clearly" he laughed then pulled away "I missed you too kiddo. That's a nice accessory you're sporting" he said tapping her Diva's belt _

"_Yea I think skulls would have suited me more" AJ smiled looking down at the butterfly belt_

"_You did good out there" Punk said to her _

"_You watched?" She questioned and he let out a chuckle _

"_Of course!" Punk said to her "You think I'd miss the most talked about Diva's match in years? And I'm glad I didn't. You should be proud of yourself"_

"_I really can't remember much from it" AJ admitted still glowing from excitement _

"_Enjoy this moment you earned it" Punk told her _

"_AJ! You're up again!" one of the producers shouted towards AJ _

"_Double duty" Punk smirked eyeing the small Diva that he had no problem calling a friend "Have fun out there"_

"I will and you too" AJ said to him "I'm looking forward to seeing you and Chris go out at it again" 

"_I think you're just looking forward to seeing me without a shirt on" Punk teased_

_"You know me to well" AJ smiled with a wink then turned on her heels and headed back towards the main stage to meet Dolph and Big E._

* * *

"Hey girl" Kaitlyn smirked approaching AJ who was warming for her match at the house show

"Hey what are you doing here?" AJ was genuinely surprised to see Kaitlyn at the show

"I'm just hanging out" Kaitlyn shrugged taking a seat in an empty chair "I see you're the talk of the internet"

"What are you talking about?" AJ questioned as Kaitlyn passed AJ her phone with an image popped up. And sure enough it was Punk and AJ at the game. "How did they get such clear shots?"

"He caught foul ball" Kaitlyn told her then tilted her head "Something you want to tell me AJ?"

"We're friends and he took me to the game that's it" AJ said passing Kaitlyn back her phone but her best friend wasn't buying it

"I thought you ended this April" Kaitlyn sighed knowing her friend was lying

"I did!" AJ told her firmly then backtracked slightly "Ok, I tried"

"Why is this so difficult for you?" Kaitlyn demanded "He has a girlfriend! He is using you"

"He's not like that" AJ warned Kaitlyn in a serious tone "He cares about me"

"I know he does April but if he cared about you as much as you cared about him he wouldn't be doing this to you" Kaitlyn said in a disappointed tone "You're better than this, you can do better than him!"

"Maybe I don't want to!" AJ argued back "I like spending time with him. He's one of my best friends"

"Really" Kaitlyn said with a nod "I know you flew in this morning for the show from Chicago so where did you sleep last night?"

"What?" AJ asked

"Where did you sleep after the game last night?" Kaitlyn clarified

"I stayed at the same hotel we all stayed at a few days before" AJ defended and Kaitlyn just nodded slowly then smirked

"Ok where you alone?" Kaitlyn asked with a knowing grin

"What kind of question is that?" AJ asked annoyed

"A simple one" Kaitlyn shrugged "Did you or did you not sleep by yourself that night or sleep at all for that matter" she smirked. AJ didn't answer and Kaitlyn looked upset "Why is this ok to you? If this gets out it's you people are going to hate" Kaitlyn argued "Not Punk because he is loved by everyone no matter what and the fans aren't going to bash Amy who is in the end the victim you're the one that's going to be punished and ridiculed and no one is going to back you up"

"Ouch Kait" AJ said with sad eyes

"It's true April" Kaitlyn argued standing up "You're taking all the risk for someone who can't even break up with his girlfriend for you. He doesn't want to be with you he wants to use you. How can you not get that?"

"We're using each other" AJ glared at her friend

"No you're not" Kaitlyn argued "How come he's free to have a girlfriend but you aren't?"

"I can have a boyfriend" AJ told her

"Really?" Kaitlyn questioned

"I just choose not to because it wouldn't be fair to who I'm with" AJ told her

"Before Phil came back you were starting to date Dean if I recall" Kaitlyn started as AJ rolled her eyes "And he's a great guy, attractive, nice, hard worker- but as soon as Phil came back it was over before it started. Why is that?"

"We never dated he never wanted a girlfriend. He was just like Phil he wanted one thing" AJ informed her friend

"So why didn't you at least try with Dean? At least he didn't have a girlfriend waiting for him back home" Kaitlyn asked

"It just didn't work out" AJ mumbled

* * *

_AJ was waiting backstage. Punk was opening the show with Paul Heyman and Alberto Del Rio and she was watching intently. Clearly by the way the script was going Punk was about to drop Paul as a manager._

"_Hey" The leader of The Shield and US titleholder made his way over to AJ. They had known each other for years but recently AJ and Dean had been spending more time together and had gone out a few times but he was another one who just wanted to focus on his job. _

"_Hi" AJ smiled as Dean placed his lips on top of AJ's _

"_I missed you last night" Dean said wrapping his arms around AJ's waist nuzzling on her neck._

"_I'm sorry" AJ said trying to concentrate but it was difficult seeing as how she was pressed up against a crate with the extremely attractive Dean Ambrose nibbling on her neck "I had so much going on"_

"I bet" He muttered lightly biting on her earlobe as his hands began to wonder towards her backside all of these movements caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head

"We shouldn't be doing this here" AJ muttered out as Dean continued his movements 

"_Why? No one is around" Dean whispered _

"_Opps" Punk laughed approaching the two. Dean quickly pulled away from AJ leaving her a panting mess. "Sorry I didn't realize you two were…" Punk tried to find the words "Dating?" he asked _

"_No" Dean answered quickly earning a quick glare from AJ that Punk noticed "We're just hanging out" _

"_Oh well I don't want to keep you" Punk said eyeing the frustrated AJ from head to toe "I just wanted to say what a great job I think you've been doing"_

"Thanks man" Dean said seriously. Getting the stamp of approval from a guy like CM Punk meant a lot backstage "And I'm done here anyway. See you later AJ" he said giving her a quick glance then headed down the hall

"_Sorry" Punk said stepping next to AJ and hopping on the crate she was leaning on "But can I make suggestion? In the future you might want to do that sort of thing behind closed doors"_

"We weren't doing anything" AJ replied bitterly running her hands through her hair "And we never will be ever again" Punk let out a laugh 

"_Yea he did leave you all…" Punk eyed her up again "…unsatisfied"_

"_He's not that great anyway" AJ muttered adjusting her top as well. Punk's eyes widened, his little AJ sure had grown up _

"_He's an idiot" Punk said casually with a shrug _

"_Why is that?" AJ asked him placing her hands on her hips_

"_Only an idiot wouldn't finish what they started with you" Punk flirted "There are plenty of guys that won't leave you…hanging high and dry if you know what I mean" he said with a wink _

"_Well if you see any of them give them number will ya?" AJ joked in a serious tone "You still have my number right?"_

"_Yea, yea I'll keep that in mind" Punk laughed as he watched AJ collect her championship "Or maybe I'll use it for myself"_

"Feel free" AJ teased back at him then walked away

* * *

And that's where it all started. Punk met up with her after the show. Looking back it probably wasn't the best idea she had ever had and deep down she knew she would be the one getting hurt. But she couldn't resist him. A lot of people talked about how much of a hard ass Punk was and how difficult it was to work with him backstage but the truth was with AJ at least he was always sweet, easy going and vulnerable with her.

_As AJ approached her rental car she was nervous when she saw someone leaning against the hood. It was late and she was walking threw the lot by herself. As she got closer her fears were put at ease at the sight of her good friend Phil standing waiting for her._

_"You should really give me a heads up" AJ said placing her bag down at her feet "I could have snuck up behind you and attacked you. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to lurk around parking lots waiting for women?"_

_"I have no doubt you would have kicked my ass" Punk smirked at her "But imagine my surprise when I saw Kaitlyn leave with Big E and not you"_

_"Yea well I opted to travel myself this week" AJ shrugged "I hate third wheeling it"_

_"So second wheel it with me" Punk offered as AJ let out a laugh_

_"That was the worst line I have ever heard" she said placing her hand over her mouth to try to control her laughter_

_"It made you laugh" Punk said also laughing "Seriously you up for some company?"_

_"Sure" AJ smiled picking up her bag and popping her trunk. As she slammed the trunk down she felt Punk grab onto her wrist to turn her to face him_

_"I have to do this" Punk warned_

_"Do what?" AJ asked confused. Punk answered by placing his hand on the back of her neck and leading her face to his. AJ was caught by surprise but didn't fight it, instead she placed her two free hands around his neck as his two arms around her back pulling her closer to him._

That night they barley made it to the hotel room but sure enough they did. It was the most blissful satisfying night AJ could ever remember and not to sound to full herself but she was sure Punk enjoyed himself just as much. The nice part about it all? When they woke up the next morning it wasn't awkward at all. They both knew not much could come from it so both didn't ask any questions. They went about their day and acted as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

As the weeks progressed so did their physical relationship. They were now traveling together whenever both of them were scheduled at the same shows and spending most nights together. The visits from his girlfriend Amy became less and less as AJ felt that deep down Punk was up to something. A part of AJ loved the secretive feel of the relationship it made it all that much better in her eyes. Sneaking around venues and hotel rooms were exciting and new for her. But another part of her couldn't get past the guilt of Amy. True the two were never friends but AJ didn't want to be that girl. Kaitlyn had quickly picked up on the change between Punk and her friend and confronted AJ about it.

_"You think you two are so slick?" Kaitlyn questioned_

_"What are you talking about?" AJ asked her friend_

_"Come on" Kaitlyn sighed "I know what's going on with you and Phil"_

_"We're friends" AJ denied_

_"Right" Kaitlyn scuffed "You two have been traveling together since he came back, you both have disappeared at the same times during shows, you seem extra happy- what the hell is going on?"_

_"First of all I'm traveling with him and Kofi" AJ pointed out "And we're just hanging out. We're friends"_

_"No AJ I know you better then that" Kaitlyn said to her "He has a girlfriend the last time I checked"_

_"I know Kait!" AJ yelled surprising Kaitlyn "I'm sorry" she said immediately. She didn't want to snap at her friend like that "It's complicated"_

_"Uncomplicated it" Kaitlyn warned "Do you have any idea how much heat you will get if anyone else figures this out and believe me they will"_

_"No one will" AJ said in a low sad voice_

_"These things always have a way of coming out. You two just need to get spotted once and it's done for. You know how you two have a huge outpouring of support. They would flip out! It would be all over the place" Kaitlyn reminded her_

_"I know, I know!" AJ said "I know I should end it"_

_"So why don't you?" Kaitlyn questioned_

_"Because I just don't want to" AJ admitted_

* * *

AJ headed into Raw and she wanted nothing more then to avoid Punk. She knew the pictures were all over the place and part of her felt bad because she knows this must have caused a problem between him and Amy. And the other reason she avoided him was she knew he would approach her about ending it officially between them. Which was something she had tried to do two weeks ago herself.

_"What's wrong?" Punk asked AJ who quickly got out of the bed of his hotel room and started to get dressed. She was buttoning up her jeans when he got of the bed himself and walked over to her_

_"We can't keep doing this" AJ said looking down as she fumbled with her jeans. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes_

_"Hey, hey" Punk said using his index finger to push her chin up gently so she would be looking him in the eyes "If you don't want this anymore all you had to do was say it. You don't have to sneak out of my room while I'm sleeping"_  
_  
"I thought that would be easier" AJ said sadly. Tears threatened to run down her cheeks_

_"If it's so hard then why are you doing it?" Punk asked her_

_"It's the right thing to do" AJ said to him "Kaitlyn picked up on it god knows who else. If this gets out I'm going to be the one left to hang out and dry"_  
_  
"And you think I would let that happen?" Punk asked her seriously "You really think if tomorrow the entire world figured this out I would hide behind you while people threw stones?"_

_"I don't know" AJ admitted as a tear fell from her eyes_

_"You are one of my best friends" Punk assured "And as much as you don't believe it I care about you a lot. I would never let you take the heat for this." He told her in a firm voice "But we don't have to worry about it because no one is going to figure it out"_  
_  
"It's not fair" AJ told him "It's not fair to Amy and it's not fair to me. You may be able to turn your feelings off but I certainly can't. I care about you so much and to be honest with you I don't want to be 'that girl' but I don't like sharing you. If I can't have all of you then I don't want any of you"_

_"I'm sorry" Punk whispered using his thumb to brush away her tears "I thought you were having fun"_  
_  
"I am. I always fun with you" AJ said with a smile "I like being with you"_  
_  
"I like being with you too" Punk said kissing her cheek as he moved his hands over flat bare stomach_

_"This isn't fair" AJ muttered as Punk started kissing down her neck_

_"Just say the word" he whispered between breaths "And I'll stop" but AJ didn't speak. And soon Punk's hands found his way to the front of her jeans that she had just spent five minutes trying to close "Stay the night and we'll talk in the morning" he said as his mouth found her collarbone_

_"Ok" AJ said closing her eyes and falling back into the same pattern._

* * *

AJ headed to the main stage where the superstars were set to film the commercial for breast cancer awareness. She threw on one of her new shirts in support of the worthy cause and followed Kaitlyn out. They were in the front row but were far enough from Punk. Kaitlyn glanced over and snorted.

"What?" AJ questioned

"Look at Punk's shirt" Kaitlyn said nodding towards AJ's lover. She looked towards him and saw he was sporting one of her new 'Love Life' shirts. She couldn't help but smile. That was his way of letting her know it was all going to be ok. She caught his eye and he gave her a wink as the rest of the superstars took their places.

* * *

When AJ got the to the lineup for the night and saw she was left off it completely it didn't really surprise her. People were speculating about her and Punk not just online but in the locker room. This was a punishment she was sure of it.

"Hey" Punk said coming up behind AJ startling her

"You scared me" AJ said placing her hand over her heart "Make some noise next time"

"So what's on the lineup for tonight?" Punk asked her peering over her shoulder to see the schedule she was reading

"A lot for you" AJ noted. She saw his name in the opening spot and his usual ten spot. "Nothing for me"

"Seriously?" Punk asked snatching the paper from her hands

"Yup" AJ said trying to hide her disappointment "I guess they want to give Brie the time. I can't have it every week"

"You're the champion" Punk told her in a low voice "This is ridiculous"

"It is what it is" AJ shrugged

"I'll go talk to creative" Punk said handing her the paper and starting to head down the hall but AJ pulled on his arm

"Don't do that" AJ begged "People are already talking as it is. If you go in there now and start yelling it could do more damage"

"This isn't right" Punk told her "I can't just stand by and not say anything. I don't mean to brag but I've got a little pull here let me straighten this all out"

"Please" AJ pleaded "Please just let it go" he couldn't say no to her dough eye routine

"Fine" He muttered folding his arms

"I liked your shirt earlier" AJ smiled

"Yea you got the best ones" Punk said to her with a smile

"I'm sorry about the game" AJ said to him "I'm sure you're taking a lot of heat for it too"

"Yea I am" Punk admitted "Amy is none to pleased but I have to be honest in saying we haven't been pleased with each other in a long time"

"Should I expect to have my ass kicked soon?" AJ asked him seriously

"No" Punk laughed "It's done"

"You both worked it out then? Good" AJ forced out

"No Amy and I" Punk clarified "We're done"

"Oh" AJ said not wanting to smile or look to happy at the news "I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Punk smirked "I don't blame you. This hasn't been fair to you at all"

"I knew what I was doing" AJ said trying to feel out where they stood with each other

"After the show tonight let me make it up to you or at least start to" Punk offered

"You don't have to-" AJ started but Punk caught her off

"Please I want to take you out" Punk told her "And I don't want to wear a hat or a sweatshirt to cover myself I want to proudly show you off on my arm" he smirked. AJ just couldn't help but laugh at the way Punk tried to be romantic

"The only places that are going to be open is a diner" AJ told him

"It's a start" Punk said seriously. After a moment AJ smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"It's a date" AJ said smiled

"I've got to go get ready for my match" Punk said to her "I'm fighting your former bodyguard. He seems none too pleased with me today"

"He's just concerned" AJ told him while Punk laughed

"More like jealous" Punk said to her "I hope he doesn't pull any cheap shots or I'm going to have really feed him my knee"

"Be nice" AJ warned "He's a teddy-bear"

"Right" Punk laughed "Meet me back in my locker room after ok?"

"I'll be there" AJ smiled watching him head down the hall

Maybe she was taking a little heat from the higher ups about her secret relationship but the truth was it was worth it to her.

* * *

**A/N: Might make this a two-shot. And tell the story from Punk's POV. Not sure yet though. Let me know what you guys thought! :)**


	2. Punk's POV

**_Punk's POV:_**

* * *

_"It's just a game" Punk insisted_

"_I know but what if we get seen?" AJ questioned he just smirked at the small Diva's champion_

"_We're friends that's no secret" Punk shrugged _

"_Ok better question what if your girlfriend sees it?" AJ asked folding arms_

"_I will tell her the same thing I would tell anyone who asks" Punk said to her slowly "We are just friends. She knows that."_

"But we're not just friends" AJ reminded him in a small voice. Punk sighed looking down at AJ "I just don't want to deal with the ramifications if we get seen"

"Whose going to see us? It's a Cubs game AJ, I'm not taking you to a movie premiere" Punk joked 

"_Fine" AJ said to him _

"_Good" Punk said leaning and giving her a kiss on her forehead_

* * *

Upon his return at Payback Punk had felt differently for the last few months. He couldn't put his finger on the source of his unhappiness but it was there. Slowly building and bubbling to the surface. He was excited about his new story ditching Paul (but still getting to work together) and facing Brock Lesnar but there was just an empty void. He should have shown up hours early at the arena for Payback but couldn't find the want or need for it. One thing for sure that did push him into coming back as soon as he did was the fact that he missed his small selection of friends. Kofi, Mike, Dolph, Alex, Zack and one AJ Lee. Since his absence he knew she was getting more airtime and bigger stories. He didn't really tune into wrestling while he was gone, opting to completely distance himself from his job for those few months but he did know what she was up to. Fans tweeted him a lot about it and he couldn't help but check out some clips online here and there.

Once he arrived at the arena he could feel the tension. Even though he had giving his word he would be there people were still worried he wouldn't show and he didn't blame them. He didn't exactly keep the lines of communication open with his employer but he wouldn't miss a fight with Chris Jericho another man he had greatly respected and enjoyed working with. He had bought Amy along for his first day back and they both arrived just in time to catch AJ's match. Amy wouldn't say it out loud to Punk but he knew she wasn't an AJ fan. He practically forced her to talk to AJ when she was around and he couldn't understand why she felt the need to be so hostile to the young Diva. She was nice enough and both were similar in ways. Amy Dumas was never threatened by any woman he was friends with except for AJ. Once her match was over he decided to find her and catch up. AJ had texted him a few times while he was gone and he always smiled when he saw her name on the screen. She was a hard worker and seeing her hold that title over her head made him proud. He caught up with her briefly and watched her head back out as she still had to accompany Dolph to the ring.

_"She's got a boyfriend you know" the voice of Paul Heyman pulled Punk's eyes away from watching AJ walk away from him_

"_Oh yea? Good. Hope he's a good guy" Punk said to his close friend folding his arms _

"_Yea he is you know him actually" Paul told him and Punk just nodded "You're not curious?"_

"Should I be?" Punk asked with a laugh "Did you see Amy?"

"Yea, yea caught up with her while you were chatting with the new Diva's Champion" Paul smiled "She's done great. Really mastered her mic skills."

"Yea so I've heard" Punk nodded "I heard you were coaching her a bit while I was gone"

"I like her" Paul shrugged slightly "Sweet kid and a true underdog. She reminds me of someone else" he said looking towards Punk "You ready for tonight?"

"I don't know" Punk admitted to him "I guess we'll find out"

"You sure you're alright?" Paul could see the change in his friends' eye 

"_Yea I'm good" Punk assured him "Why?"_

"You don't seem happy" Paul told him bluntly "Did you not want to come back?"

"I want to be back" Punk told him "I need to be back"

"Alright" Paul said to him "I'm going to get ready and I'll meet you out there"

"Great" Punk said as Paul walked away "Hey Paul" he said causing Paul to stop in his tracks and turn back to look at Punk "Who is it?" Paul just laughed at his friend 

"_I was wondering when you would ask" Paul said with a chuckle but never answered the question and turned back around and left Punk standing there._

* * *

"Well this is interesting" Colt said to Punk. Both were out to eat when Colt was skimming threw his Twitter.

"I'm sure it's not" Punk muttered taking a sip of his drink

"I think so" Colt smiled flashing a picture of Punk and AJ at the Cubs game the previous day "I find this to be very interesting in fact"

"Then you need a life" Punk told him firmly "We're just friends"

"Right" Colt said putting his phone down "I am your best friend in the world. Tell me what's going on"

"It was me taking AJ to a game. A game I had invited you to as a matter of fact but you turned me down so I offered the ticket to AJ" Punk informed him casually

"So let me get this straight you guys had Raw in Chicago correct?" Colt asked Punk who nodded "Then they all took off to Milwaukee to film Smackdown which you were not a part of but I know AJ was cause I caught the show. Then she came all the way back to Chicago the next day just so you wouldn't be sitting alone at Cubs again?"

"It's an hour and a half away" Punk reminded him "It's not like she got on a plane. She came back that night after Smackdown and stayed in her hotel room"

"Hm" Colt said with a slow nod. He knew Punk well enough by now to know he was holding something back "She traveled that late by herself? I mean don't get me wrong I'm not a sexist or anything but I feel a little funny about a young woman as beautiful as April getting in her car close to midnight and driving for an hour and a half by herself and not for nothing I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be much of fan of that yourself"

"I dropped her off and picked her up. Happy now?" Punk asked annoyed

"You need to end it" Colt told him bluntly

"What the hell are you talking about?" Punk asked annoyed

"Whatever it is you and AJ are or aren't doing it has to stop now" Colt clarified "You have a girlfriend man! Have you lost your mind?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Punk said to him

"Really? You don't think I notice the extra 'skip in your step'?" Colt asked mocking Punk's own words "All this extra time you're spending together. She was wearing your shirt at Comic Con two weeks ago for crying out loud!"

"I wear a lot of other wrestler's shirts" Punk reminded him

"Yea you wear the shirts to promote the guys you feel aren't getting a push" Colt shot back "You don't need a push"

"What do you want me to say?" Punk asked with a sigh "I like her"

"That's great so do I which is all the more reason to end it" Colt said to her "She may be all smiles and happiness but this isn't fair to the poor girl. And when this blows up which it is already, she's going to be left holding the bag all by herself" Colt could tell he got through to Punk slightly but he knew it wasn't enough to end it with AJ "Oh and let's not forget your current girlfriend. You've been together a long time do you really thing this is right?"

"No I don't" Punk admitted "I don't want to hurt Amy"

"So why not end it now before anyone else finds out?" Colt questioned

"Because I don't want to lose AJ" Punk told him seriously

"How did this even start? How long has this been going on?" Colt just had to know how long Punk had been lying

"The first Raw I came back" Punk told him

_Punk didn't know what possessed him to going to find AJ after the show that night. He had thought about asking her to hangout with him and Kofi but when he saw Kaitlyn leave the arena with Big E, the two she had been traveling with at least that was the case before he left he didn't want her to travel alone. AJ was a grown woman that's for sure but Punk wouldn't feel right about any of the girls getting into a car by themselves at this time and driving into an unfamiliar town, especially AJ. Maybe she had started traveling with Dean? Would she still be? She didn't seem all that pleased with him when he left the two earlier. Surely enough his question was about to be answered. Here came Dean Ambrose with his bag slung over his shoulders heading towards the parking lot and no AJ in sight._

"_Hey man" Punk said stepping towards the Shield member "I just wanted to apologize for interrupting you earlier" Punk said with a nervous laugh "I didn't realize you two were so close"_

"It's fine really" Dean said with a chuckle "We were just having fun but I think we're both kind of over it now."

"Right" Punk said to him "So she doesn't travel with you?"

"No- I mean sometimes we do but she's a little pissy with me actually. I'm going to be heading out with Roman and Seth" Dean offered casually then eyed the veteran former champion carefully "I knew you guys were friends but if you two had something going on I had no idea-"

"No" Punk said quickly "Nothing like that I just needed to have a word with her before she split and I'm not sure if I missed her yet"

"_Oh well her rental is over there" Dean said pointing over to AJ's car "I'm sure she's still inside" _

"_Great" Punk said to Dean "Thanks" _

_Punk was going to head back inside and try to find her there but instead decided to wait at her rental just in case they missed each other inside. He leaned on the hood and waited for about ten minutes and that's when he saw her. Her hair was down and her makeup was still fresh but she was sporting a sweatshirt, jeans and her glasses. He watched as she couldn't hold back her smile. _

_"You should really give me a heads up" AJ said placing her bag down at her feet "I could have snuck up behind you and attacked you. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to lurk around parking lots waiting for women?"_

_"I have no doubt you would have kicked my ass" Punk smirked at her "But imagine my surprise when I saw Kaitlyn leave with Big E and not you"_

_"Yea well I opted to travel myself this week" AJ shrugged "I hate third wheeling it"_

_"So second wheel it with me" Punk offered as AJ let out a laugh_

_"That was the worst line I have ever heard" she said placing her hand over her mouth to try to control her laughter_

_"It made you laugh" Punk said also laughing "Seriously you up for some company?"_  
_  
"Sure" AJ smiled picking up her bag and popping her trunk. As she slammed the trunk down she felt Punk grab onto her wrist to turn her to face him_

_"I have to do this" Punk warned_

_"Do what?" AJ asked confused. Punk answered by placing his hand on the back of her neck and leading her face to his. AJ was caught by surprise but didn't fight it, instead she placed her two free hands around his neck as his two arms around her back pulling her closer to him._

* * *

To this day he still wasn't sure what possessed him to pull her into that kiss. It was nothing more than a feeling and an urge and even though what he was doing wasn't right he hasn't regretted it one day. He had a great physical relationship with Amy but he'd be kidding himself if he didn't enjoy his time with AJ more. AJ was so different then Amy in the bedroom. It could be the innocent factor or possibly the thrill of the secret but every time he left AJ he craved more.

But Punk knew deep down this wasn't just about sex. He loved spending time with AJ. She was honestly like one of the guys. She hung out and played video games, read comics with him and Kofi and she hated getting dressed up and throwing on a dress and heels. She was most comfortable and happy in baggy pants and t-shirts. Punk would also be lying to himself if he didn't admit how absolutely thrilled he was when her story with Dolph ended. Sure they had a good run on-screen but he couldn't get rid of that ping of jealousy in the pit of stomach every time he saw them together. And it wasn't just onscreen it was off-screen as well. They had to play the part and man did that do it well. They were always snuggling and taking pictures together and posting them online. And of course he was friendly enough with Dolph to even hang out with the two of them during shows and Dolph made it no secret he would love at least one night with AJ.

_"Come on AJ" Dolph laughed. He was in the catering area with her and across the table was Punk and Kofi "Just one night. One night that's it and I'll never mention it again"_

_"You sound so pathetic" she laughed at her good friend "Why? I'm not even your type"_

_"That's what intrigues me" Dolph said as Punk watched them but unknowing to him Kofi was watching Punk. "You're not still with Dean so it won't be a big deal. I would never ask if you were in a relationship"_

_"You're one of my best friends it's weird" AJ argued lightly still not taking him seriously "Besides I'm not a one night stand type of girl" she said in a whisper to Dolph causing him to grin_

_"Ok two nights then" Dolph said to her seriously_

_"We're up in ten minutes" AJ said looking at her phone "Stop acting like a horn dog and morph into hating me again"_

_"You're evil" Dolph laughed standing up as did AJ "You'll crack one day."_

_"Doubt it" AJ giggled_

_"See you guys later" Dolph said to Punk and Kofi. AJ gave a glance over her shoulder to Punk who gave her a small wink in return_

_"You better not do that again" Kofi said causally taking a sip of water_

_"What are you talking about?" Punk questioned_

_"That little sexy look she just gave you and you winking at her" Kofi smirked "Or everyone is going to figure out what is going in"_

_"Wouldn't want anyone to figure out were friends" Punk mocked lightly_

_"Give me a break" Kofi said seriously "Do you forget I travel with you and now AJ?"_

_"We're friends Kofi you know that. Nothing is going on. She sleeps in a bunk all night" Punk reminded him_

_"I know when I go to sleep she's in a bunk and when I wake up she's in the bunk sometimes not the same one" Kofi pointed out "But she's in a bunk. Doesn't mean she's in it all night"_

_"Look man-" Punk started_

_"Two weeks ago she was in the bunk underneath mine. You thought I was sleeping with my headphones in but I was awake and I saw you with my own two eyes come out of your room and crawl into her bunk" Kofi told him as Punk rolled his eyes "Don't you roll your eyes at me I know what I saw and heard. A few minutes of being in that bunk I heard sweet little moans coming from your girl and not five minutes later you were pulling her into your room"_

_"Why didn't you say anything?" Punk asked_

_"It's not my business what you do or who you do" Kofi told him "But honestly man do you even know what you're doing?"_

_"We're just having fun" Punk told him_

_"See when I first figured this out I was worried about AJ because she's a sensitive young woman and probably doesn't understand the fact that you're using her" Kofi started "But after watching your face while Nick was teasing AJ that tells a whole different story. Maybe you're the one getting attached"_

_"First of all and most importantly I'm not using AJ" Punk warned in a low tone "You have no idea how much I care about that girl. Second of all my face didn't tell any story. What Nick was saying to me didn't bother me in the slightest"_

_"Really?" Kofi questioned with a laugh "So I'm sure you and AJ have plans tonight what if she blew you off to hang out with Nick? That wouldn't bother you?"_

_"Not in the slightest" Punk shrugged. Of course it would bother him but he wouldn't give the satisfaction of being right and it wouldn't be fair to AJ. He did have girlfriend and as much as it would bother him he couldn't hold AJ back from anyone. It wasn't his place. "We're friends with benefits. If she told me tomorrow it was done and over there would be no hard feelings"_

_"So you have absolutely no intention of ending it?" Kofi asked_

_"I've thought about it" Punk admitted_

_"So why haven't you?" Kofi questioned_

_"Because I just don't want to" Punk told him honestly_

* * *

As Punk headed into the arena for Raw he knew the locker room was buzzing about the pictures. Truthfully they were innocent pictures and he probably could have gotten away with it by convincing Amy it was all innocent and friendly but he was sick of lying. It wasn't right and he knew that AJ was going to be the one taking most the heat for it. The least he could do was not deny it and stand by her, as long as she would let him. After his conversation with Amy he felt terrible. She was understandably hurt and sad but he also felt for his AJ. He could already hear the whispers about her beginning and read some of the cruel comments online. She was obviously avoiding him. He had tried to call and message her a few times but she never got back to him. He was going to make it clear to her that wouldn't leave her hanging in this. They were in it together. But he also thought back to those few weeks ago when she tried to leave and he convinced her not to.

He only really slept when she was with him and he couldn't explain that one either. The sense of security he felt when she was lying next to him unsettled him almost. What was it about her? Even being in a deep peaceful sleep he could feel when she wasn't there and on this night he peered his eyes opened and saw his lover in a hurry trying to get on her jeans. She was clearly distraught. He looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. Did she really think he would let her walk out of this hotel at this time of night with nowhere else to say? He questioned himself. He could see how frantic and how emotional she was becoming. Normally he would roll back over and leave it be but not wit her. Seeing her so upset hurt him, mostly because he knew he was the one that caused it.

_"What's wrong?" Punk asked AJ who quickly got out of the bed of his hotel room and started to get dressed. She was buttoning up her jeans when he got out of the bed himself and walked over to her_

_"We can't keep doing this" AJ said looking down as she fumbled with her jeans. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. He stared down at his lover and his heart physically started to hurt him. He did this to her. _

_"Hey, hey" Punk said using his index finger to push her chin up gently so she would be looking him in the eyes "If you don't want this anymore all you had to do was say it. You don't have to sneak out of my room while I'm sleeping" but please don't go he said in his head. As much as it pained him to see her like this he was far to selfish to let her leave._

_"I thought that would be easier" AJ said sadly. Tears threatened to run down her cheeks. He had never seen her cry before._

_"If it's so hard then why are you doing it?" Punk asked her_

_"It's the right thing to do" AJ said to him "Kaitlyn picked up on it god knows who else. If this gets out I'm going to be the one left to hang out and dry"_

_"And you think I would let that happen?" Punk asked her seriously "You really think if tomorrow the entire world figured this out I would hide behind you while people threw stones?"_

_"I don't know" AJ admitted as a tear fell from her eyes. She want's to leave and he should just let her. She really has no idea how important to she is to him._

_"You are one of my best friends" Punk assured "And as much as you don't believe it I care about you a lot. I would never let you take the heat for this." He told her in a firm voice "But we don't have to worry about it because no one is going to figure it out"_

_"It's not fair" AJ told him "It's not fair to Amy and it's not fair to me. You may be able to turn your feelings off but I certainly can't. I care about you so much and to be honest with you I don't want to be 'that girl' but I don't like sharing you. If I can't have all of you then I don't want any of you"_

_"I'm sorry" Punk whispered using his thumb to brush away her tears "I thought you were having fun"_

_"I am. I always fun with you" AJ said with a smile "I like being with you"_

_"I like being with you too" Punk said kissing her cheek as he moved his hands over flat bare stomach_

_"This isn't fair" AJ muttered as Punk started kissing down her neck. She was right he was playing dirty and it wasn't fair to her. _

_"Just say the word" he whispered between breaths "And I'll stop" but AJ didn't speak. And soon Punk's hands found his way to the front of her jeans that she had just spent five minutes trying to close "Stay the night and we'll talk in the morning" he said as his mouth found her collarbone_

_"Ok" AJ said closing her eyes and forcing her back into the same pattern._

It wasn't a fluke that Punk pulled AJ's shirt to wear for his spot during the commercial that night. He wore it proud and around the halls and that gave off a subtle 'if you have a problem bring to me' vibe. He had promised her that night that she wouldn't be doing this alone and he was sticking to it.

"Hey" Big E Langston approached Punk as he was about to hit the main stage "Interesting shirt"

"Yea I guess" Punk said looking down at his 'Love Life' shirt. "You have a problem with it?"

"Yea I do" Big E said folding his broad arms but none of this intimidated Punk in the slightest "AJ is one of my best friends and what you're doing is wrong"

"What I'm doing?" Punk asked with laugh "Let me make this clear to you- you don't know the first thing about me and AJ so stay out of it"

"I know enough. I know you have a girlfriend and what? When you're on the road you need someone else to keep you warm? That isn't right. AJ isn't that type of girl. She's letting you take advantage of her because for some unknown reason she has feelings for you."

"Like I said this is between myself and AJ" Punk told him lowering his voice to get his point across

"Really? Because now everyone knows so it's between all of us now" Big E reminded him

"Well you don't have to worry your oversized head about it because I am going to take care of AJ" Punk mocked "You just worry about our match tonight. I know it's been a while since you've been the ring" with that said Punk had enough of the conversation and headed to the main stage where he took his place and glanced over to AJ who gave him a small smile and gave her his signature wink.

* * *

Punk was beyond furious when he saw the lineup for the night and the worst part of it was AJ's said reaction to being left off the card altogether. He wanted nothing more then to run into Stephanie's office and give her a piece of his mind but AJ was right. The more of a stink he caused the worse it would be for her. But he had to give her credit she took it like the champ she is and didn't let it dampen her mood. After his match with Big E AJ was in his locker room just like she said she would be.

"Hey" Punk said causing her to look up from her phone

"Hi" she smiled shyly "Good match tonight. Was there a reason you really shoved your knee into his face?"

"Whoops" He smirked wiping his face with a towel

"He's my friend" AJ reminded him with a smile

"I know and I'm going to work on that" Punk promised her taking a seat on the couch next to her "I want your friends to somewhat like me because I plan on spending more time with you and it would be nice if your very large overprotective friends could tolerate me"

"You really want to spend more time with me?" AJ asked him with a hint of blush forming on her cheeks

"Yea" he told her firmly "I know this is all still messy and everything and I just ended things with Amy and people aren't going to be looking at you favorably but I meant what I said. You're not in this alone and the truth of the matter is I like spending my time with you and I don't give a damn what people have to say or think about it"

"I really like spending time with you" AJ agreed with him

"So how about after my thing with Paul we had right out and leave early?" Punk questioned

"Yea I mean it's not like I have anything booked for the night" AJ laughed

"I'm really sorry about that" Punk told her seriously

"It's fine. And if it means I get to spend this free time with you I don't see it as a punishment" AJ told him and he laughed "So what is this? You and I?"

"I don't know" Punk admitted "We'll take it one day at a time and see"

"I'd like that" AJ grinned

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it! And don't worry I haven't forgotten Promo or Politics but I did need to take a breather and write something else for a bit. Thanks everyone who reviewed! **


End file.
